Naruto and the Big Ninja Block Party
My first fanfiction ever. Naruto and the Big Ninja Block Party is a serious fanfiction about Ninja child abuse, and the true meaning of friendship. It is not for the faint of heart, or those with a weak constitution. You should also not read this fanfiction if you is a children, cause it can get pretty explicit. Let's just call it 18+ -''Sincerely '' Goatmaker. It was a normal day in the hidden leaf village. Except that it was the day of the Big Ninja Block Party, an ancient ninja holiday revered as the holiest ninja day of the ninja year. Naruto and Sakura were in the Hidden Leaf Cafetoriumary, eating ninja sandwiches. Except they weren't eating them, because they couldn't see them, because they were ninja sandwiches. And then naruto said: "I am going to eat that ninja sandwich if it's the last thing I do, believe it!" and then Sakura said: " No you're not, Naruto, because you are a dumbass. No one has ever caught a ninja sandwich. Not even Sasuke." and then Naruto called Sakura a Bitch. And then Sasuke walked in with both of the ninja sandwiches and Sakura just creamed with excitement, and then Naruto slipped in the excitement cream, but it was okay because he always slipped on his own excitement cream, and slipping in someone else's cream was a nice change of pace for him. And then sasuke said "..." and handed them the sandwiches. And Sakura said " Oh Sasuke you are so big and strong, feel free to stop by and visit my vagina sometime, okay." And then Naruto called Sakura a whore. And then that Bruce Lee kid with the eyebrows burst through a nearby wall and exclaimed proudly " I will visit your vagina Sakura, it is my honor as a Bruce Lee!" And then Naruto said " Silly Hitmonlee, Sakura's vagina is for me, and maybe Ino if she's interested, there's no way she's ever gonna let you and those bilboards on your face in there, Believe it!" and then Sasuke said "..." and did nothing. Then Gara walked in, and by the angle of his ninja eyebrows, he wasn't happy. Except no one could see his ninja eyebrows, because they were ninja eyebrows, and no one could tell that he wasn't happy. Then Gara said " I'm not happy", and everyone knew he wasn't happy. And then Naruto got sad because he didn't have parents, and the he was happy because he didn't have parents, and he could do ninja shit. But no one could see that shit, because it was ninja shit. And then Gara said " They're gonna cancel the Big Ninja Block Party, because someone put a shit ton of sand in the Big Ninja Block." and then Naruto was like " Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttt, Believe it!" and then Sakura creamed again, this time in shock, and Gara said " Damn girl go see a freakin doctor, that shits fuckin' nasty." and then she went to the ninja doctor, but she couldn't see him, because he was a ninja doctor. So Sakura decided to just ignore her mysterious orgasm problem, and promptly returned to the cafetoriumary. Then naruto said " We need to get rid of all that sand so we can have the Big Ninja Block Party, or we'll have to sacrifice all of a virgin women to the Nine tailed fox demon so he can steal their purity, BELIEVE IT!" and then Bruce Lee Kid asked " Isn't the fox demon sealed in Naruto?" and then Naruto decided that the Big Ninja Block Party wasn't that important, and Sakura was like "Nope." and they all went to the Big Ninja Block to do something about all the sand. And Bruce Lee kid asked " Who would do such a terrible thing to all of those poor girls?" and Gara was like " I don't Know, it was probably Hinata or something." There was no way anyone could move all of that sand before it was time for the Big Ninja Block Party in 3 minutes, but then that bitch with the big ass fan showed up and was like " Don't worry guys! I'll just use these regular sized fans i found in the trash to blow away all rhe sand!" and then she tried to fan away all the sand for like, 3 minutes. But the fans were too small, and it was a failure. And so, with the time limit passed, all the virgins in the ninja world, Sakura, Ino , Fan bitch, Hinata, and all the others were given to Naruto so that he could have all kinds of crazy sex with them, until they all got pregnant. And the world was safe for another year. The End. Category:Fan Fiction